Erin's Story
by weezlykid14
Summary: Erin's story is based off of the character Erin (Maru) from "Neverending dream, Unforgotten Shadow". (I do have permission to use the character, as my friend wrote the story). It's basically the events of the story written from Erin's point of view. I sug
1. Default Chapter

Chapter 1

I don't like to think about dad. It's hard. Except for that one time every year, I have dreams about what happened. And every year, it gets worse, the laughter gets louder, the pictures clearer, the memory gets more and more vivid. It's been nearly nine years, and I can recall everything, every word, exactly, as if it only happened yesterday.

I'm Ishimaru. An orphan that was adopted at the age of 6. My friends call me Maru. Except, that's not really my name, and I'm not really an orphan either. Well, I might be now, I'm not exactly sure. I just tell my friends that, and they believe me. It's been nine years, but one day, one day I'll find my father.

Perhaps I should tell you what happened. It all happened when I was about 5. I had both my parents back then. Back then, I still lived in Britain, whereas now, I live in Tokyo with my foster parents.

Then, that leads me to say more. I'm a witch, like my mother and father were. I just never went to school for the proper training. My father was a werewolf too. It's weird, most kids grow up afraid of werewolves, yet I never feared them. Even when I was a baby, I never got scared when I heard my father transform. He was my dad, why would I be afraid? I always grew up with a fondness for wolves.

When I was born, my parents were a bit worried. I could have easily inherited the werewolf gene from my father. He didn't want me to grow up being shunned by the community because of what I was. Luckily, I didn't inherit it, which was a great relief to my parents.

I look a lot like dad, or at least, I did when I was younger. He had light brown hair and blue eyes, like I do. Yet he always seemed tired. Mum had black hair and blue eyes. She wore glasses, a trait I inherited, and wasn't very tall. I still have light brown hair, and I wear glasses now, for without them my eyesight isn't very good. How I got green eyes is beyond me. Maybe it's a recessive trait in my family. I'm not sure.

Back then, my name was Erin. Erin Lupin. But that all changed. Everything changed . . . . . . .

It was a dark night. I was about to go to bed, when I heard voices downstairs. My dad came running up to my room, and he took me outside. I didn't see mum anywhere, but as I looked back at the house, I heard evil laughter and saw a flash of blinding green light. I knew enough about the war going on at the time. I knew what that light meant. Mum was dead, murdered. I saw a mark go up into the sky above our house, and once we reached the forest on the edge of the backyard, my dad put me down. He told me that he was sorry, but that it was for my own good. It was to keep me safe. He put a necklace on me, a wooden turtle, and I was gone.

That was nine years ago. At the time, there was a war going on in the wizarding world, between a dark lord whose name we don't speak, and Professor Dumbledore. My dad was on Dumbledore's side, but it was a dangerous time. If you refused to join He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, he killed you. And He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named had supporters who were just as bad. Whenever they killed they sent a mark up into the sky. It soon became everyone's worst fear, to find the Dark Mark, as it was called, hovering over your house.

And that is exactly what happened. They killed my mother, who knows if they killed my father as well, but my dad sent me off to save my life. I was only five at the time. The necklace was a Portkey, and my dad meant for it to send me as far away as possible. It sent me to Tokyo, Japan.

I woke up in a dark room. The walls were blank, and I was lying on an old cot. I sat up, and a woman came bustling in.

"Oh good, you're up. Gave us quite a scare, you did." She said in English, but with a Japanese accent. I asked her what happened, where I was.

"You're in Tokyo, little one. We found you outside only hours ago. What happened?" she asked. I knew I couldn't tell her. I refused to talk. The events I had just experienced still swirled in my head. She must have figured I wouldn't say anything, for she simply brought in a tray of food.

I soon realized that it was an orphanage in Japan. I still refused to give them my name, so they made one up for me. They asked me where I was from, if I had runaway, and why I had an English accent. Still, I refused to tell them. After a while, they gave up.

I had to learn Japanese, and about a year after arriving, I was adopted by a nice family. I went to school, and tried to forget my past. But I couldn't. Every year, on the night it happened, I had dreams about it; I could hear the laughter, see the Dark Mark hovering over my house. I kept that turtle necklace, I wear it always. It's my only connection to my dad.

I miss those days. I was little, sure, and I knew that it was hard on my parents. My dad could barely find paid work because of what he was. We lived in a small house on the edge of a forest, and I didn't often have new things, but I didn't care. I had my parents.

When I started school, I didn't think I'd make any friends. I was a bookworm, and my Japanese wasn't very good. Well, what would you expect, growing up for 5 years speaking English, and not speaking that very well? But I did. It took a few years, but I finally made friends, and my Japanese improved. It's been nine years, but whenever I speak in English, I have my British accent.

My friends are great. I have three really good friends from third grade. Amon, Endoh, and Ayumi. Amon has black hair and glasses, and was great at video games. He could beat all of us without even trying. Endoh has short black hair, and she really liked anime. She and Ayumi. Ayumi has reddish black hair that was often worn in pigtails. She drew really well. All four of us were in Concert Chorus. We were all opposites, yet we got along.

A few months ago, a new girl came to our school. Yumi. She, too, had short black hair, and she was nice. I could tell something was different, though. Like me, she never once mentioned her parents. Then again, none of us did. But still. She became our friend, too, and we all got along fine.

I suppose I'm the only one that ever suspected anything. The fact that none of us ever spoke of our families seemed to be a bit weird to me. I never pursued the matter, but I didn't think it was normal. And when Yumi came, I could tell she was hiding something. I just didn't know what. But, then again, I was too.

We were all going to her house today. I was a little late, and as I searched the playground, I didn't see any of my friends. I took the directions she had given me from my pocket and was about to walk there when I heard someone behind me.

"Hello, Amon." I said as he walked up next to me.

"How is it that you always know when I'm about to walk up behind you?" he asked, as he did many times. I grinned.

"I have good hearing."

"So, are you going to Yumi's house too?" he asked, as we walked out of the school grounds. I nodded.

"Why didn't you go with them right after school?" he asked me.

"I had a short meeting with the four people that would join a book club if we were allowed one." I said. He grinned.

"Still won't let you, will they? How many people do you need for a club, again?" Amon asked, even though he knew the answer.

"At least ten. What about you? Why didn't you go with the others right after school?" I asked him.

"I had to ask Akira to tell the people at Video game club that I couldn't make it today."

"And you couldn't do his yourself?"

"If I went, they'd suck me into staying. It's happened before. You have directions, right?" he asked me. I nodded, and he took the paper from my hand.

We walked in silence for a while, until we came to Yumi's house. The house was silent, so we figured that they weren't there yet. This didn't make much sense to me, as we left after they had. If they were there, we would have heard Ayumi.

"I still don't get how we got here first.Let's hide so that we scare them when they do get here."Amon suggested. I shrugged.

"Sure."

Well, there wasn't really anywhere to hide.

"Let's hide behind that tree over there." Amon suggested.

"Okay, because they're sure to not see us there." I said sarcastically. We ended up hiding in a bush near the front door.

"Is that them?" I asked him.

"No, if it was, we'd hear them." He replied.

It was quiet for a few more minutes, until—

"Don't worry, I'm sure your parents won't mind! They're on vacation, right?" I heard Ayumi say. Yumi looked worried about something. Amon and I grinned, and jumped out from our hiding spot. They seemed surprised, and me and Amon high fived each other.

"Where were you guys?"

"Video Game Club."

"What would be Book Club."

"Still not letting you start one?"

"No."

Yumi opened the door, and I could tell right away that something was wrong. I heard this weird crackling sound, like static almost. Yumi ran in, and yelled something. Then, we were falling.

I was right.


	2. chapter 2

Author's note: ok, to anyone that might be reading this, here's chapter 2!

Disclaimer: own nothing. At. All. What's sad is that i don't even own the plot. but if you've read Neverending Dream, Unforgotten Shadow, then you'll know that. so yeah, don't own the characters, the places, nothing at all. other people own them, not me. moving on now.

Chapter 2

We didn't seem to be in the real world anymore. For one thing, we were falling through the sky. Amon, Ayumi, and Endoh were all nearby, looking as confused as I was, and I could see Yumi a little ways away. I grabbed my glasses to prevent them from falling off. I saw Amon do the same. Yumi somehow sprouted wings and came and grabbed us so we wouldn't fall into the rocks. So did some other guy that she obviously knew. He had pink hair. We landed on some cliff, and the pink-haired person was no longer with us.

"What's going on?" I asked. Yumi, who had been looking over the cliff turned to face us.

"I guess I owe it to you guys to tell you the truth." She said quietly. We didn't say anything. So she told us.

She told us everything that had happened. Before she came to our school, why she came, where we were, why we were there, and about this guy named Nemuro. Me and Amon tried not to laugh as much as we could. When she finished, Amon was the first to speak.

"Awww, how cute!"

"Shut up!"

"But it's cute!"

She glared at him again. I noticed that she had turned red. We tried to figure out were we were, but this seemed to be a bit hard. And I thought my life was weird.

Then this truck drove up and called Yumi a 'Native Alter'. For a minute I thought he was gonna arrest us, but then some other person told him not to or whatever. Yumi didn't even know what a native alter was, and I didn't know either. He told us that he was letting us go this one time. Then, before he drove off, he hit us with these tentacles and we fell over the cliff.

Yumi didn't fall like we did, 'cause of her demon form, but the rest of us fell into this weird lake. When we got out, we were the same color as the lake.

"Well, we're in Alter Forest. No one's ever made it out alive, but we should be fine. C'mon, let's go." Said Ayumi. We all looked at her.

"How'd you—"

"Well, me and Yumi have something in common. Neither of us are from that—your world." She said. And she told us her story.

She lived with her parents in that area, and was an alter. One day, her dad came home and told her mom something. They told her to go ask the neighbor for some sugar, and when she went to the neighbor's house, the neighbor told her that her parents were right in sending her. She understood what was happening, and managed to see a man with red eyes taking her parents away. She chased the truck, trying to get back to them. They said that she was to go, so that she would be safe.

And that was when Ayumi vowed to make the person that took her parents away pay.

Geez, at this rate, I wouldn't be surprised if Amon and Endoh told us that they were different too. Of course, they didn't know about me, and I had no intention of telling them. I wasn't stupid; I knew that lots of people discriminated against my father for what he was. People were just as bad with me, just because he was my father. I knew; my parents and I experienced it when I was younger.

"You said that the guy that took your parents had red eyes, right? So did that guy we just saw had red eyes, too." Amon said.

Ayumi clenched her fists.

"NowI can pay HOLY back. . . "

We all walked in silence for a while. The forest got dark and quiet. I didn't really care, it reminded me of home. I used to walk around with my parents at night (never during the full moon), and since we lived on the edge of a forest, this made me feel at home. So when we heard that howl, I snapped.

Now, most kids can't tell the difference between a wolf, coyote, or dog howl. I can, mainly because my father is a werewolf.

We had been walking, and we heard a wolf howl. The others seemed scared, but, instinctively, I looked up. Through the trees, I could see the moon.

"Maru . . ."

"It's a full moon tonight . . ." I said, still looking up.

We heard the howl again. I'm not sure why, I knew it was impossible, but after 9 years of not knowing about my parents, whether or not my dad survived, where he was if he did, but I cracked.

"Dad?"

I ran in the direction of the wolf, the others I could faintly hear behind me. They obviously thought I was insane, but at that minute I didn't care.

I was looking for the wolf. I knew it wasn't an adult; it had to be a little one. I could hear my friends say how they "had to find the main body." I heard another howl, and realized that my friends thought that I was injured or something. And then I found it. A small wolf in the bushes. I picked it up and carried it to my friends.

"I found the main body."

((please review if you're reading!))


End file.
